witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanir Gullveig
Vanir GullveigVanir Gullveig. Naver. March 23, 2008. Retrieved December 7, 2012. is the Witch from Abore, Monica's village. She is the main antagonist in the Monica Arc but she's the weakest antagonist to be introduced in this series. Appearance Vanir is a small girl with light hair. Her outfit consists of a white top connected to a pair of shorts, high socks that go up to the her mid-thigh, a covering over her arms, light shoes and her witch hat. Personality Vanir is a ruthless witch without any consideration to human lives, she uses them like her own puppets and feels nothing from taking lives. She's thinks of herself highly, even though her powers are quite low in comparison to most characters in the series, but when cornered or desperate, she would plea for help. Story Monica Arc Vanir is the witch who caused Monica's best friend to die, and is responsible for killing many of the villagers there, as well as killing a couple B-Class WHs when they arrived at her village. When she discovers Tarras and Xing, she reveals herself on a flying broomstick, which is why Tarras was unable to detect her with Earth Scan, and controls the villagers to surround and attack them, but they were easily defeated by the WHs. She gets knocked off her broomstick by Tarras' Earth Cannon and Rain of Earth. Vanir decides to use her ability to control Tarras and Xing. When Tasha and Halloween emerge to confront her, she uses Tarras' Lance of Gaia to attack Tasha but the attack was stopped by Halloween. She continues to order Tarras and Xing to attack Tasha and his supporter. Vanir manipulates Monica into grabbing Halloween's sword that was dropped and having her thrust it into Tasha's back. When Monica's power is awakened, her threads was ineffective against Xing and Monica. Tasha uses his Battlefield to destroy her supporter, leaving her vulnerable. Vanir pleads to Monica to save her as a fellow witch, but is ignored. Then she gets sent to Alcatraz, the witch prison. Powers and Abilities Vanir is a witch with powers below an A-Class WH but is able to control people stronger than her as long as she receives enough mana. Mana Source (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, Vanir produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Supporter Wooden Doll: Her supporter has the appearance of the wooden doll and is what Vanir uses to project her abilities. The supporter can attach a thread to every person within an area. The thread is black when dormant but turns red when an ability is activated. *'Mind Manipulation': Vanir can control every person attached to a thread. *'Life Source': Anybody attached to a thread can have their life sucked out and turned into mana for Vanir. *'Strength Enhancement': She can increase the strength of those attached to a thread. Equipment Broomstick: Vanir uses this to float above the ground, preventing her from being detected from Earth Scan. Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. Trivia *Her name was never mentioned in-story, but was revealed in Jung-man Cho's blog. *Gullveig is a goddess in Norse mythology who ignited the War of the Gods. *Vanir is the classification used for the lesser gods in Norse myth who inhabited Vanaheim. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Adversaries Category:Captured